hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
APH Moscow
Moscow ''(モスクワ, Mosukuwa)'' is a fan-made character in the Hetalia fanfiction The Misadventures of Young Cities. '''She has also appeared in '''The Union State Of Belarus and Russia '''and '''Sibling Set-Ups, '''of the same series. She is the daughter of Belarus and Russia. Her human name is given as Nastasya Ivanovna Braginskaya ''(ナスタシャ・イワノフナ・ブラギンスカヤ, Nasutasha Iwanofuna Buraginsukaya) '' Appearance Moscow closely resembles her mother, Belarus, with shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes. However, she lacks Natalya’s usually angry expression, instead her face portrays few to no emotions and remains mostly neutral. She and her mother have the same pale skin tone. She’s about 5'5 (1.6256 m) but she wears high heeled boots and carries herself differently, making her seem a little taller. She’s large breasted and big-boned, she appears slightly plump, something she is secretly insecure about. Despite her grown up figure, she still has a baby face, and on the rare occasions that she smiles, dimples. She usually dresses in a long purple coat with red patterning around the cuffs, hem and neckline. She also wears black gloves and black knee length boots with a three-inch heel. She has a medal like Russia’s, though it’s a plastic replica he gave her. The ribbon it hangs from is pink and old, tattered. It is an old childhood gift from Ukraine Under her coat she wears a black tank top and the grey knee length pencil skirt from her military uniform. Personality and interests Moscow is a cold, hostile and silent young woman. If spoken to by someone she doesn’t know well or like, she will keep her replies short, quiet and sometimes rude. However, if someone is willing to try enough times, she will begin to see that they care, and will therefore warm up to them. This is rare with those outside her family, but when it happens, she becomes protective and quite clingy. When she was a toddler, Moscow was prone to tantrums (because of the large amount of riots in her early history.). Despite the many languages spoken across her city, she only knows fluent Belorussian, Russian and English. This is because she is only young in personification terms and struggles to keep up with the diverse languages of her people. She tried learning Ukrainian with her aunt but wasn’t very good at it. She has stated that one of her main motivations in life is her Orthodox Christian religious belief, on which she bases her view of morality. It has been observed that she can be quite naive. She doesn’t get sexual jokes, due to her sheltered upbringing. This innocence extends to other subjects. She believes that her father and her can solve all the world’s problems and doesn’t see why people won’t ‘become one’. Another result of being sheltered by her protective parents is that she, despite owning a Kalashnikov, does not know how to fight properly for herself, and if she must defend herself or her family, will resort to spraying bullets madly, or tactics such as biting, scratching, kicking and eventually screaming for her father’s help. She also has a habit of forgetting to eat or drink, being used to her parents looking after her needs for her. She also doesn't know how to drive yet drives anyway. Badly and with a lot of road rage because she gets stressed out when she does so. She has commented that her favourite colour is purple because, It reminds her of her mother, (Belarus’ dress) and father (Russia’s eyes), which makes her feel safe. She has a strategic mind and likes to use it to play board games such as Chess and Monopoly, but she only has her younger sister, Minsk, to play with, and becomes frustrated when Minsk cheats. Her hobbies also include ballet, and has tried to learn ice-skating, but really cannot skate. As a result of her few hobbies, she ‘idles’ a lot, zoning out, but when she notices this, or it is pointed out, she becomes uncomfortable, fiddling and looking for something to do. Often, when she has nothing to do, Moscow will take out her rifle and try to figure out how to use it properly. Relationships Belarus Moscow is close to her mother and is often seen hugging her tightly, especially when she feels as though Belarus will leave. The two look very similar, and Belarus is very motherly and protective with Moscow. Minsk The two are sisters, with Minsk being the young of them. When Minsk was a child, she was close to Moscow, but they have since drifted apart, leaving Moscow wishing they were closer. Russia She and her father are very close, and he is always the one she runs towards if she feels threatened. However, Russia worries about her and is deeply protective of her, not wanting others around her. As an adult, she tries to help him out with the duties of a personification, but he doesn't want her to. He sometimes wishes she hadn't grown up. Saint Petersburg Saint Petersburg is Moscow's little brother, and sees her as a rival to be Russia's 'favourite' child. Consequently, they do not get along. Ukraine Moscow rarely sees Ukraine, something she resents and would like to change, not really understanding why her aunt won't often come to see her. However, when she sees Ukraine, she is often happy, clinging to her aunt, and hugging her a lot. The hair ribbon she wore as a child that now has her medal attached to it was a gift from Ukraine. Appearances '''Fanfiction Moscow debuted in ''The Union State of Belarus and Russia, ''a fanfiction focused on Belarus and Russia's marital relationship, which recounted her birth and parts of her childhood. She was also included, as a child, in the spin-off, ''Sibling Set-Ups. ''Later, she was a main character in ''The Misadventures of Young Cities, ''alongside her siblings. Trivia * Her birthdate is the city's birthday, always celebrated with a huge party on the first Saturday of September. * Her full name is Anastasia Ivanovna Braginskaya, but no one except Russia calls her Anastasia, which he named her after Anastasia Romanov. * Though she is Minsk's older sister, Minsk has commented that her city has existed for longer. References Multiple unpublished sources. OC creator's Fanfictions (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6151283/LizCrazy) OC creator's roleplays (No link available.) OC creator's Tumblr (In Character) (Not up to date) (.http://nastasyaarlovskaya-braginsky.tumblr.com/ ) OC creator's DeviantArt (http://crazylizcreation.deviantart.com/) Gallery Aphmos.png MoscowCD.png MoscowFamily.png Category:Female city Category:Capital Cities Category:Female Characters Category:Hetalia Category:Cities Category:City Category:Russian Category:Fanmade characters Category:Female